


Dancing a Jig

by Sokorra



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch comes home to find he has a guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing a Jig

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr asking for Effie doing a sexy dance for Haymitch. It turned out more fluff then sexy, so I guess I didn't really answer the prompt right.

Haymitch walked into his home, frowning as he heard the music.  It wasn’t anything he would think to listen to, so he knew he hadn’t left it on.  Moving slowly he walked towards the sounds.  When he walked into the kitchen he blinked.  For several reasons.

1) The light was on, and he had been in a dark hallway.

2) The kitchen was clean.  Like Hazelle Hawthorne approved clean.

3) Effie was standing next to the sink, doing dishes, dancing around and singing to whatever was playing on the radio.  He couldn’t help a smirk from growing on his face as he leaned up against the archway and watched.  She hadn’t noticed him, which was clear by the fact that if she had known there was no way she would be singing.  Or dancing in a way that he wasn’t beyond saying was just a tad on the “I’m glad we aren’t in public” side.

There was something about the way she was throwing her whole self into the dancing that appealed to him.  She was dressed down (well, as dressed down as Effie Trinket was likely to get) and even had her wig resting on the counter, allowing the longer dark blonde hair she had natural fall against her shoulders.

What he hadn’t been willing to admit till recently was that he liked her natural look.  When the artificially white pigment was off, and her hair was on her shoulders, and she took off those ridiculous heels to go barefoot on the soft carpeting that had been installed in the district 12 room.  It made her look...well, less like a breakable porcelain doll for starters.  When she was all dolled up he always thought of her as something Capital, something that would break under the weight of the district life.

But she had shown him, and everyone else, that the make-up was just that. Some artistic license on her looks.  But he still liked the natural Effie best.  And she wasn’t a breakable a doll, she was much stronger then people took her for.

Right now she was doing some strange move that had her walking backwards on the hardwood floor.  He bit back a laugh and decided it was time to stop watching and join in.  He quietly walked up behind her and reached around her to pull her into him, leaning down to kiss her on the neck.

She let a yelp and pushed away, spinning around to look at him.  As she saw his laughing face, the look of concern faded into annoyance.

“Haymitch, that wasn’t funny,” she stated, smacking him in the shoulder with the dish towel she had been waving in the air a few moments ago.  “I wasn’t expecting you home.”

“I got that, sweetheart, what with the dancing and all. Got my own private show.”  He smirked when he caught her blushing at the words, knowing that she had been around him enough to add implied innuendo whether he intended it or not.  He walked forward, and she took a step back without thinking, backing up against the kitchen island.  Continuing to smirk he lifted her up; ignoring her muttered surprise and placed her on the counter.

 “So want to tell me what made you decide to dance a jig?”


End file.
